


British Government Bailouts

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, The Sign of Three Spoilers, drunk, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Greg had joined Sherlock and John on their misadventure of a stag night, who bailed them out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Government Bailouts

**Author's Note:**

> Stag night with Lestrade. Who bails them out this time? (*hinthint* Mycroft. May very well be or turn into Mystrade.) —anon

The look on Sherlock’s face when Mycroft had arrived was almost worth the hangover in Greg’s mind.

Almost. He still could have done without.

Honestly, he should have known going to John’s stag night would have been a bad idea…mainly because Sherlock was planning it. Really, what the hell had they been drinking from? Beakers?

And John was no help, Greg was sure that the doctor was spiking their beers with something stronger.

Which honestly would have explained why they got wasted in record time. Because Greg Lestrade was not a lightweight.

And then…the night got really weird, going back to 221b and watching John and Sherlock turn an innocent party game into a homoerotic scene. And this was John’s stag night…

All in all, waking up in the drunk tank was absolutely humiliating. But seeing Sherlock hungover and pouting at his brother for bailing them out…that was amusing.

“I suppose I should be glad you didn’t burn half of London to the ground.” Mycroft said calmly as Sherlock and John stumbled out of the cell.

John groaned, “Do you have to speak so loudly?

The smirk on Mycroft’s face told Greg that nothing would give the man greater pleasure.

Prat.

After John and Sherlock were sorted, Greg was left to follow Mycroft back to the car.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself, Gregory?” Mycroft asked, sliding into the back seat.

Greg followed him, sinking into the leather seats, “It was a very strange stag night, that’s for sure.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed to block out any light.

There was a noncommittal hum from Mycroft, “Yes, well, John and Sherlock do not have the most conventional relationship.”

“You mean they’re always—”

“I’m afraid Doctor Watson is very much in denial and Sherlock doesn’t have a clue what he’s feeling, or if he does, he hasn’t a clue what to do.”

Greg peaked open an eye, looking at Mycroft, “Should we do something? Like stop the wedding?”

Mycroft looked back at Greg, sighing, “I’m afraid not. There are…other factors at work.”

Greg groaned, “Don’t be cryptic with me, not while I’m hung over.”

“I apologize, Gregory. Why don’t you lay down? We’ll be home soon, and you can rest a bit.”

Honestly, Greg didn’t need any further invitation. The DI was more than willing to lay on the back seat with his head resting in Mycroft’s lap. The British Government smiled softly, smoothing Greg’s hair slowly.

 A long sigh came from Greg, “Are you sure you don’t want to come to the wedding?” He murmured.

Mycroft chuckled, “I doubt I’d have much to offer to the wedded bliss.”

“You never thought of getting married?”

The hand smoothing Greg’s hair stilled, hovering above his head. Greg looked up at Mycroft, who was, for the first time in all that Greg had known him, staring off into the distance, eyes not focused on anything in particular.

But the moment past soon enough, and Mycroft continued as if Greg had never asked the question to begin with. Of course Greg would pursue the matter at a later time.

Just not when he was hung over.


End file.
